


Can We Please Stop Pretending We're Not Both Feeling This?

by CouldntBeGayer



Series: dnf on da brain [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Dream is Dream bc calling him Clay makes me feel weird, Dream is also in love, Flirting, George is in love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really love Bad, M/M, Minecraft, No Angst, No Smut, They're going to b kinda stupid okay?, Title from Pretending by Anthony Amorim, bc i am too soft, chaps r short and sweet, comfort ship check, first fic, hella fluff tho, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeGayer/pseuds/CouldntBeGayer
Summary: Dreams face is trending on Twitter and George can't handle it.(rated mature bc George likes Dream's shoulders a bit more then necessary)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf on da brain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166975
Comments: 62
Kudos: 530





	1. I Think I'm Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh this is my first fic on ao3. 
> 
> !! IF ANYONE IN THIS FIC EXPRESSES DISCOMFORT WITH SHIPPING/FANDOM/FAN WORKS LET ME KNOW, I AM HERE TO HAVE FUN AND MAKING PPL UNCOMFY IS N O T F U N!!! THESE ARE REAL PPL AND I RESPECT THEM!!! 
> 
> I do not intend to steal anything from any other work in this fandom. I have not read many fics tbh so if I did completely copy smth from someone else let me know 
> 
> Give heatwaves some love but be nice to the author!!

Dream watched himself in the mirror. He thought he looked okay, but today was The Day so really was this good enough? He ran a sweaty palm through his hair and scrunched up his nose at his reflection. There was a white mask on his desk, the stupid thing was so heavy and unruly and Dream kinda hated it. The chair sunk beneath him and he fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie. After a quick check of the camera setup and a tweet he thought came off as cocky, he turned his attention to the hunk of ceramic. Biting his lip, he picked it up and found the clasp. It fit well against his face though and the chill of the glaze was nice on his flushed skin, so it wasn’t all bad. He peered out from the eyeholes and almost burst out laughing. He was the spitting image of all those fanarts SapNap kept sending him. Dream opened Snapchat and posed, sending a semi selfie of the lower half of the mask to him. The immediate response was ignored. After fixing his hair and flipping up the hood, oh god, he was ready. There was no reason to delay the inevitable was there? Ignore the anxiety and get on with it.

Navigating to Discord, he hovered over the ‘Join Call’ button probably longer than necessary. George, SapNap, and Bad were all already there. They would all see him for the first time today. Holy fuck. So would millions of people but that didn’t matter nearly as much. George would see him for the first time. He screwed his eyes shut and clicked.

“Dream!” Bad yelled.

“Heya Dream,” SapNap said, sounding distracted “How are ya?”

Dream laughed, embarrassed. “Pretty good, excited for the stream.”

“Uhh Dream you’re really, like, fuzzy.” George says.

He scoffed, “Yeah, it's the mask, no mouth hole. Anyway, uh I think if I wait any longer to start streaming i’m gonna chicken out.”

“Oh Of course dude, I’m getting into Minecraft right now”

They had a real simple stream planned for today, no Manhunt or difficult Challenges. It was just them beating the game. Of course, it was completely different from any other video they’ve ever made because of the filming camera pointed at Dreams masked face. He was trying his best not to think about that.

Dream drummed his fingers on his desk as he watched the game load. Twitch was already running on the other monitor, just one click away from being live. He loaded up the world and checked his camera one more time.

“You guys ready?” He asked, hoping the anxiety wasn’t noticeable to the other men on the call. He heard the chorus of affirmatives. Dream held his breath as he turned on his camera and then the stream.

Don’t let the numbers bug you out was pretty much his motto for today. Of course, that didn’t keep him from realizing the number of people watching was at least double what it was normally.

“The mask!” George yelled, “Dude!”

“Ooo that's so cool.” Bad whistled. SapNap seems to be speaking enchanting table. 

Dream laughed and waved to the little camera. “Hey guys, uh, if you didn’t already know from my tweets-”

“How would they know!” SapNap yells over him, “They were so vague” 

“Hey! This is my face reveal!” He shot back, glancing over to the Twitch chat, which was flying so fast he could barely make anything out. “Yeah, if you didn’t already know this is my face reveal, uhh I’m not taking off this mask until I either die or kill the ender dragon. There’s also not going to be any big challenges today!”

“The chat wants to know if I can kill you to make you show your face sooner.” George said, a laugh coloring his words.

“OH! That's a good idea..” Bad’s avatar bounds over to him from spawn, hitting him a few times with his fist.

“Ay! No no no, we gotta work together!” Dream yelled, running away.

“I dunno, they really want us to kill you” SapNap giggles, running after Dream. 

“No,” George whines, dragging it out longer than necessary. “Let Dream have his thirty minuets of being more mysterious than normal.”

“Aww Georgie, don’t pretend you’re not just as eager to see my face as the entire chat right now.” Dream grins.

“What? No! I’m not interested in your, uh, ugly face!” Dream watches as George's face scrunches up like it physically pains him to say that. Bad cackles in the background.

“Yeah George don’t pretend,” SapNap chimes in, laughter barely held behind his words, “I can see you blushing from here.”

They continue to banter as they collect materials. Dream has to constantly remind himself he is on camera right now, because he jumped after he got jumpscared by a skeleton and Bad helpfully reminded him that ‘hey, that's gonna be clipped everywhere’. There were a few times he almost died too, SapNap hitting him off a nether cliff and into lava was the most noteworthy one. With one heart left, he wheezed as George screamed about a blaze. 

Dream tried to ignore the rising watcher count but suddenly he was at 194k. He yelled about it for a bit, laughing. He had almost forgotten about the mask on his face, almost forgot he was supposed to take it off after he killed the dragon. Forgot about it until he was sitting on the edge of the end portal.

“Holy fuck!” Dream screamed.

“What?” George yelled over Bad’s ‘language!’.

“I have to show my face to everyone after we beat the dragon!”

“I mean, yeah” SapNap crouched and looked into the portal. “Unless you really don’t want to, it's in your face.”

“Oh yeah Dream,” Bad said, messing with the lava pools. “If you really don’t want to, no pressure. It would be kinda mean to lead on almost two hundred thousand people though.”

“Mhm, it’s your face” George agreed. “Can we beat this dragon though? You can make the big decision when it's time.”

Dream agreed and jumped into the portal. He was shaking though, what if he wasn’t good enough, what if his stupid face didn’t meet the standards? What if he shows his face and his fanbase hates him and then his friends hate him and then George leaves and-

“Dream, the chat thinks you’re shaking.” George said, sounding concerned. “Are you really that anxious about it?”

“I mean, a little bit I guess…” He didn’t know he was shaking so hard you could see it. 

“Dream, it's okay, if you’re really worried about your face you don’t have to take the mask off today.” Bad says, mining up from the small room they spawned in. “I’m sure the fans are stoked just to see you, even if you’re wearing a mask.”

“Yeah dude, the chat agrees!” SapNap said, “Don’t do it if you’re uncomfortable. It’ll be okay either way!”

“And I’m sure your face meets all expectations,” George smiled, was he blushing?

“You’d think so.” Dream joked, though he was feeling much better after hearing his friends reassure him. 

The rest of the fight went smoothly, Bad and George got the crystals and then they all worked at beating up the poor dragon.

“One more shot! One more shot!” Bad screamed, jumping up and down.

“Dream should do it, it is his moment after all.” George said beaming.

“Yes, Dream!” SapNap agrees. Dream wheezes and gets out his bow, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest. 

He draws it back, aims, and fires.


	2. "I'm not projecting onto Dream" I say, lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finger guns*

He misses, which is stupid. He hears George groan playfully at him as he leans forward in his chair and draws back the bow again.

The dragon explodes into white and purple light. They all cheer and Dream jumps up, throwing down his hood and ripping off the mask. He hopes he looks good and not a sweaty mess. That's going to be clipped.

“DREAM!” SapNap yells. “It’s you!”

“It's me!” Dream agrees, beaming.

Bad emits this high pitched screech which sets off Dream. He wheezes and then catches sight of George, absolutely stopping him in his tracks.

George looks shocked. His eyes are wide and face red. Even his mouth is slightly open.

“George?” Dream asks, confused. He watches as George snaps back to life, smacks a hand over his mouth, and ends his stream. “George!”

“You broke him Dream! You’re too cute!” Bad yells.

“I am not!” Dream defends, flopping back down in his chair and laughing.

“The chat disagrees.” SapNap giggles. 

“Oh my god,” Dream rubs a hand down his face and grins. “I have to go anyway, you guys will see more of my face in the future, don't worry.”

“I’m gonna hold that to you.” SapNap informs him.

Dream outroes the stream, waving to his camera. “Bye guys! Sorry I broke George.”

The stream ends and he closes Discord. He stares at himself in the mirror. Now millions of people know what he looks like. Cool. But what the fuck happened with George? Leaning back, he grabs his phone and texts him.

_You okay?_

Dream bites his lip as he waits, there’s no response. Groaning, he stands up and stretches. Padding to the kitchen, he almost kicks over Patches.

“Oh! Hi Patch,” He smiles and leans down to scratch behind her ears. “Lemme get you dinner.”

Dream feeds Patches and while she eats happily, opens the fridge. The contents are pitiful but that’s normal. He yawns and grabs the takeout container of leftover Chinese. Throwing it into the microwave, he leans against the counter and pulls out his phone.

Twitter is a mess (as expected). #Dreamsfacereveal is trending. There's a few screenshots of his face, a few different clips, people were asking about the mask and George. The highest post on the tag is one of two screenshots, one of Dream right after he ripped off the mask, and one of George looking like he’s seen a ghost. The caption reads: _‘George b like, gay panic’_. Dream laughs and grabs his dinner out of the microwave, liking the post. Why not rile up the simps more, it’s fun!

Shoveling chicken into his mouth, he checks his friends' pages. Bad has posted one of the better screenshots of Dream, the caption just reads: _‘Dream’_ , with at least twenty heart and sparkle emojis. SapNaps post reads: _‘WHAT?!?!? Mcyter DREAM has a FACE??? (NOT CLICKBAIT) (10k SUBS GIVEAWAY)’_. Dream comments _‘It was clickbait, turns out I don’t have a face :(’_. George’s page is silent, his most recent post is hyping up the reveal before it happened.

Dream wonders what happened, was George really reacting to his face? He dumps his now empty plate into the sink. There was no way it was a real reaction, it was probably just a stunt. Dream shakes the worry away because that makes sense, it was something George would do. 

He thinks more on it as he cleans up the dishes. That was the only explanation that computed, really. He starts to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair before grabbing his phone and posting a shaky photo of half of his face. He captions it with a winky emoji and sends it out into the world before checking his alarm and docking his phone.

Tumbling into bed, he hopes for a solid 4 hours of sleep.

<<<->>>

The alarm blares. Dream always had to have it at max volume because when he did sleep, he was dead to the world.

He groans and messily smacks the snooze button, pulling his phone in front of his face to check his notifications. There’s more edits of his face, and there’s also edits of George. He reposts a few flower edits of himself and checks on his friends account.

_Oh no he’s cute_

Dream smiles sleepily, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest that always happened when George flirted back with him, and replies with a spam of emojis that vaguely mean _‘awww’_. The alarm rings again, and he heaves himself out of the covers and into the bathroom. He doesn’t wait for the water to warm up before jumping in the shower. 

The shock of cold water on his skin is enough to make him jump, with the added benefit of waking him up completely. Breathing deep as the water warms, he scrubs shampoo into his hair. 

His hair was longish, fluffy on the top and an undercut on one side. Apparently it wasn’t what his fans expected, but he’d already seen some damn good updated fanart that the artists must have spent all night making. He admires both their skill and the dedication to him and his friends, it was mind-boggling. The water was hot now, almost scalding, and he watched the suds travel down his body from his hair and into the drain.

He scrubbed down the rest of his body quickly and got out of the shower. Toweling off, he wiped condensation off the mirror and pumped product into his hand. It smelled sour and stung when he applied it but if he didn’t use it at least once a day, his acne ran rampant. 

His phone dinged as he washed his hands. A text from Bad lit up the screen. _Sap wants help with coding, hop on?_

Dream fanned his face as he texted back. _Yea one sec_ And a second later, _y r u txing 4 sap?_

_Hes 2 lazy to tx fo himself_

Dream chuckles as he throws on some sweatpants and a tee and sits down at his pc. 

“Hey Sap, Bad said you wanted help with some code?” Dream yawns, clicking around Discord and clearing his notifications.

“I just can’t get it to work, Dream!” SapNap whines, sounding frustrated.

“Sap, you’ve literally been working on it for twenty minutes.” Bad says, sounding amused.

“Ay, No! I’ve been working on it here for twenty minutes, I’ve been working on it longer out of the call!”

“Exactly how long, SapNap?” Dream inquired, leaning on his fist. SapNap went quiet. Dream laughed. “That’s what I thought, anyway, do you want help with the code or not?”


	3. Im gonna have to change the rating huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my math class B)  
> I only betaed this a little bit so if there's misspelling pls tell me  
> I know I keep calling Sapnap SapNap 
> 
> George POV George POV!
> 
> (Content warnings in end notes!)

“Dream’s doing his face reveal today right?” Bad asked. 

George swallowed his bite of cereal. “Yeah supposedly, he’s been hyping it up for a while.” 

“How is he gonna do it? Like , he must have something interesting planned, I can’t imagine he would be content with just posting a picture,” SapNap said, “Wait, he just sent me something,”

“Sent you what?” George shifted in his chair and pushed his empty bowl off to the side.

He had horribly conflicting feelings on Dreams face reveal. On one hand, why didn’t Dream show his face to George first? They’ve been friends for years, and yet he still didn’t want George to know what he looked like before their entire fanbase? Did he not trust George to keep his face a secret?

On the other hand, Dream always has a flair for the dramatic. It made perfect sense he would rather show everyone at once than his friends and then their fans. George also understood waiting, hyping up the reveal for days before it happened. The air was practically _eletric_. Sparks every time George breathed in.

George was snapped out of his thoughts by SapNap, who was yelling.

“OH MY GOD! It’s the mask! What is Dream _doing??_ ”

“Mask??” George laughed, “What mask?”

“Like the, like them fanarts! The ones of Dream with that smiley mask!” 

Georges Discord dings, alerting him to Dreams arrival.

“Dream!” Bad welcomes, sounding positively giddy.

“Heya Dream,” SapNap said, still sounding hung up on whatever Dream had sent him earlier “How are ya?”

Dream laughed, he sounded sheepish. George wondered why. “Pretty good, excited for the stream.”

“Uhh Dream you’re really, like, fuzzy.” George said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, it's the mask, no mouth hole. Anyway, uh I think if I wait any longer to start streaming i’m gonna chicken out.” 

“Oh Of course dude, I’m getting into Minecraft right now” George watched the green bar stutter and load. He was excited for the stream today, not only because he would see Dreams face but because it was real simple. It was nice to not have to complete difficult challenges and just beat the game with three of his closest friends. It brought him back to when Dream was just a speedrunner, before they became internet famous and knew Corpse and James Charles. Before they knew FUndy or Wilber or anyone else for that matter. Not that George thought that it was better before everything, it was just different, and it was nice to revisit different sometimes.

He loves all of them. To be honest, they probably saved his life.

<<<->>>

“You guys ready?” Dream asked over Discord. He was hard to understand, and he’d said it was because of the mask he had on. That must have been what Sap was talking about.

“Yeah just about,” Bad said.

After a few seconds, George saw Dream go live. He clicked on it and in the lower right corner was a face cam. Dream was visible from the shoulders up, face hidden behind the white mask.

“The mask!” George yelled, certifiably freaking out, “Dude!”  
“Ooo that's so cool.” Bad whistled. SapNap was yelling unintelligibly in the background and it made George smile. He heard Dream laugh and watched his shoulders shake a bit with each chuckle.

“Hey guys, uh, if you didn’t already know from my tweets-”

“How would they know!” SapNap calls over him, “They were so vague”

George had to agree, tweets like _’Its happening’_ and _Tune in to my Twitch you don’t want to miss this._ Didn’t really get the point across. Of course there were rumors, anything from getting a new cat to a relationship announcement.

George watched the number of viewers on all of their streams skyrocket.

While Dream explained what they were doing today, George read his chat. Everyone was freaking out, and he got two donos asking if he already saw Dream's face before the official reveal. He doesn’t respond. After Dream explained that once he dies he would show his face, the most common message was something along the lines of _’kill him!_

“The chat wants to know if I can kill you to make you show your face sooner.” George said, laughing. 

“OH! That's a good idea..” Bad runs over to Dreams avatar from spawn and punches him a few times. 

“Ay! No no no, we gotta work together!” Dream yelled, running away from Bad.

“I dunno, they really want us to kill you” SapNap giggles, following their little group in chasing after Dream. George followed last, though he was not intending on trying to hurt Dream's character like his friends where.

“No,” George whines, dragging it out until his smile distorts the word. “Let Dream have his thirty minuets of being more mysterious than normal.”

“Aww Georgie, don’t pretend you’re not just as eager to see my face as the entire chat right now.” Dream sounds like he’s smiling. It takes a lot of Georges concentration not to absolutely lose it because damn, he’s not wrong.

“What? No! I’m not interested in your, uh, ugly face!” He knows his own face screws up when he says that. He hears Bad laugh.

“Yeah George don’t pretend,” SapNap chimes in, god, George wishes he didn’t have to “I can see you blushing from here.” 

<<<->>>

George half-heartedly banters along with his friends as they play the game. His mind was on Dream, and he had to drag his eyes away from the two inch square of him on his other monitor multiple times, though he doesn’t think anyone but the chat noticed. 

He made sure to yell when his health was low, and he made sure to yell when SapNap almost pushed Dream into lava, but he was much more intrested in how fucking _wide_ Dreams shoulders where.

<<<->>>

George crouches at the edge of the end portal, waiting for his friends to catch up.

“Holy fuck!” Dream screamed suddenly, almost startling George into the portal. His eyes snapped to the other monitor, watching Dream startle upright.

“What?” George asked, talking over Bad.

“I have to show my face to everyone after we beat the dragon!” He sounded panicked, worried almost.

“I mean, yeah,” George turned around to watch SapNap run up and onto the portal stairs. “Unless you really don’t want to, it’s your face.”

Bad dumped water on the lava pools, making them hiss. “Oh yeah Dream, if you really don’t want to, no pressure. It _would_ be kinda mean to lead on almost two hundred thousand people though.”

“Mhm, it’s your face.” George agreed, though he knew Dream wanted to do a face reveal and that he worked hard to make this as perfect and polished as he could. It was just nerves, not Dream particularly wanting to go back on his plans. “Can we beat this dragon though? You can make the big decision when it’s time.”

They all agreed and hurried into the portal. While the end loaded, George caught up with the chat. One message caught his eye: _’Is Dream shaking??_

With a quick glance, George assessed that Dream really did look incredibly anxious.

“Dream? The chat thinks you’re shaking. Are you really that anxious about it?”

“I mean, a little bit I guess..” George watched Dream pull his hoodie. He wished he could see the other man's face.  
“Dream, it's okay, if you’re really that worried about your face you don’t have to take off the mask today.” Bad said. “I’m sure the fans are stoked just to see you, even if you’re wearing a mask.”

“Yeah dude, the chat agrees!” Sapnap says, and with a quick check George confirmed. “Don’t do it if you’re uncomfortable. It’ll be okay either way.”

George agreed whole-heartedly with what his friends were saying, even if in the back of his mind he’s upset that Dream seems to be backing out of the reveal.

“And I’m sure your face meets all expectations,” He smiled, feeling his face warm.

“You’d think so,” Dream jokes, and from the tone of his voice George guessed that the reassurances worked in boosting his confidence.

<<<->>>

George ran up the tunnel Bad had created and started on the crystals. He was a decent shot, but he had less arrows then he would have liked, though he did manage to hit most of them without needing help.

When that was done, he watched Dream expertly wear on the dragon. Sometimes hyperfixations do wonders huh?

“One more shot!” Bad screamed twice. George felt his heart beat, what was Dream’s plan now?

“Dream should do it, it’s his moment after all.” He said, feeling a smile stretch his cheeks.

“Yes, Dream!” Sapnap agrees. George hears Dream wheeze and set up his bow.

<<<->>>

He misses the first shot, which prompts George to berate him playfully.

He doesn’t miss the second.

George doesn’t even watch the dragon die, his eyes snap to the two inch square of Dream.

George watches Dream jump up and rip off his mask. God, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He forgets he’s on camera, forgets he’s being watched by hundreds of thousands of people, all he knows is the way Dream’s jeans hug his legs and the peach fuzz on his chin.

And oh god, George wants so hard he can’t breath. He wants to see Dream, touch him. Wants to run his fingers through the other man's hair, wants to be on top of him, under him, wants to know what the inside of Dream’s cheek feels like on the pads of his fingers. George wants to steal the hoodie he’s wearing, memorize the scent of his deodorant and detergent. He wants to run his hands over his shoulders and press into the muscle there.

George wants to pull one of Dreams legs onto his shoulder and kiss the soft skin on the back of his knee.

He’s hard in his pants, which is so stupid because he’s seen Dream once, for thirty seconds, fully fucking clothed.

Dream calls George's name, which snaps him back to reality, and the reality is that George is incredibly fucking horny and also in front of a _shit_ ton of people.

He smacks a hand over his mouth and shuts off his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get this poor boy a tall glass of ice water he needs it
> 
> (cw: George is less "oh no he's cute" and more "oh no I want him to rail me into the next century")


	4. Dream and beaches are weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT BETA THIS AT ALL B^))
> 
> *points at the people who commented last chapter* I DO THIS FOR YOU :D
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Bad Idea! by girl in red and it shows
> 
> Is this real life or a au? I for sure don't know and I refuse to do any research (what i do know is that I would die for ranboo)
> 
> Anyways, back to Dream, he goes clubbing!

Dream had _ideas_. Are they good? That remains to be seen. What it did mean though was $200 less in his bank account and an Amazon truck heading his way. 

It was late in the day, he had spent a few hours with Sapnap and Bad, first helping with the coding and then messing around on the SMP server, just because the series was over didn’t mean that everyone wanted to abandon it. Techno had joined them at one point, and so had Eret. They had tried to build an obsidian and sea lantern sky pvp platform because why not, but it had quickly devolved into pushing each other from it and then into a competition of who had the most dick-pics in their Insta dms. (Sapnap had won with four, surprisingly)

Now, Dream was in his car, windows down and music blasting. His hair was tied up with a rubber band that must have come from a recent grocery run because it had ‘asparagus’ printed on it, the sun was setting, brilliant, on the horizon and he had nowhere to be. 

He pulled into the parking lot of a Sheetz and got out of the jeep before remembering that people knew what he looked like before. That he could be recognized. It gave him momentary pause before remembering his friends and what they’ve said about being seen. Of course there were the horror stories, but those were few and far between, most of them were of teens running up to them and gushing about how much they loved them and then asking for a photo or autograph.

Dream supposed if that was what happened, it wasn’t so bad. He walked into the gas station and bought a bag of chips and a slushy because the machines were shiny.

He didn’t get recognized anyway.

<<<->>>

Dream flopped onto the sand and watched the moon reflect on the waves. He’d always liked the beach but despised the crowds, so when he found this little beach for an upscale neighborhood, he was stoked. True, it was probably trespassing but no one was ever out at night and Dream definitely was not scared of rich people _or_ the police department.

He raised the straw to his lips and drank the last of the melted cherry syrup. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a picture of the glittering water and sent it to George: _Wish you were here_. Cheesy? Yes. Correct? Also yes. He’d been wanting George to fly out to see him for forever now, but anxiety always stopped him. Thoughts of _what if you and George don’t fit together like you do online? What if you get into a fight and can’t fix it?_ always stopped the happier thoughts in their tracks.

His phone buzzed. George had responded with another photo, one of the overcast and rainy sky from the window of his apartment, it reads _Me too_. Dream pressed his fingers to his lips and felt his stomach flip.

The sand presses, cool, on the back of his neck. He responds with a picture of his hair fanned out on the sand, twilight painting him gold. _Would you come?_

A picture of a mug of tea on his desk. _If you asked_ George sends another, a blurry picture of his head in a mirror. _how tall are you?_

Dream sends back a picture of the sand dunes behind him. _6’4_.

A picture of Georges fist on his thigh. _You would dwarf me_.

Dream swallowed. A picture of his ankles crossed in the sand. _I bet I could put my chin on your head no problem_.

A picture of Georges jawline, the dip of his neck, the curve of his collar bone. _I bet your hoodies would be huge on me_.

Dream sits up, barely registering the sand falling down the back of his hoodie from his hair. 

A picture of his hand in his hair, his eye, the sky behind him. _it would look good on you_.

Dream waits, watches as George opens the photo, replays it. He doesn’t send a response. He drops his phone in the sand and flops back down. His heart is racing, face hot, but he doesn't know why.

Suddenly desperate to do something reckless, he pushes himself up and searches for the closest tattoo parlor.

<<<->>>

The woman behind the counter is heavily tattooed and beautiful. Dream complements her on a gorgeous ink on her forearm, a white rose that stands out against her dark skin.

The man that steers him onto a chair is also attractive, he notes curiously.

Snapping gloves on his hands, the man flips his hair out of his eyes and smiles roughly at Dream. “You ready man? I’m Max by the way.”

Dream gives his affirmative and settles into the chair. Max is setting up the needle and stud on a small tray covered in plastic.

“Alright, this part’s kinda weird because I hav’ ta put this clamp lookin’ thing,” He waves what looks like a enlarged pair of tweezers with holes in the end. “In ya lip, you sure you wanna do this?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Dream says, threading his fingers together and putting it in his lap.

“Alright, let’s get it done.”

Max clamps the tool on the right side of Dreams lower lip and presses the needle through the holes. The pain is sharp, but less than what he expected. His hands tighten on each other in his lap. The texnition inserts a stud into the newly formed hole and sends Dream on his way with a bottle of cleanser and an instruction pamphlet. 

<<<->>>

Even with a new lip piercing, Dream still wasn’t satisfied. He liked to imagine there were little glass jars in his brain that all had labels on them. Things like ‘food’, ‘exercise’, and ‘social’, those jars emptied on their own or when something drained them, and when they got too low they had to be refilled. The one that needed filling was ‘stupid spir of the moment decisions’.

Talking with George must have drained it.

Well, for whatever reason it was empty now, and Dream was antsy to fill it again.

<<<->>>

The music in the club was too loud and the dance floor was too busy, but that’s how Dream liked it. He also liked the fact that his hands were on a girl's hips as she pressed against his chest. 

“I’m not here for sex.” He told her earlier after she had bought him a beer at the bar.

She flipped her hair and smiled. “Me neither, you seem like a good guy though, keep me safe? Im Kayla.”

Dream could do that, and he did, fighting off a few other men when they tried to advance on her. He’d offered to watch her drink as she went to the bathroom, but she had furrowed her brow and opted to down it in one go and leave the empty glass with the bartender.

Now, Kayla spun in his arms and looked up at him, smiling. The alcohol in Dreams veines made everything _more_. The music was louder, the lights were brighter, Kayla’s energy easier to be drawn into. He’d learned more about her too, the fact that she’s 23 and majoring in art studies, how she was trans (she’d gleefully informed him that her boobs were fake) and about her python named Pin.

Five beers and four hours passed until Dream realized it was two in the morning and he really _should_ be getting back home. Kayla had agreed with him and then wrote her number on Dreams forearm in sharpie. He left the packed club with a warm, buzzy kind of happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Kayla or else
> 
> This is probably gonna be the last chap for a bit, don't worry tho! Just holidays coming up. Not sure when the next update will be, but i would say max a week from now.
> 
> Happy Holidays! <333


	5. Damn, yeet ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swag
> 
> This chapter is texting-heavy so if its completely illegible yell at me in the comments and I'll fix it.

Dream woke up the next morning with his head pounding. _Thats what alcohol does to you, stupid_ he thought bitterly as he gulped down the water from his nightstand. Squinting, he feels his way over to the bathroom to take something for his head.

Dry swallowing the pills, he opens his phone. The photo app is already open to a blurry picture of him and Kayla. In it he’s grinning, one arm over Kaylas shoulders, beer bottle hung loosely in his hand. He remembers taking it, how he’d slung his arm over Kayla so overzealously that the beer slopped over the rim and splattered on the bar. He sends it to both Kayla and Sapnap. 

Walking into the kitchen, he feeds Patches and then himself, the fork clinking against his new piercing. He can't wait for everyone's reaction to it.

>Kayla  
_Ur a internet celeb and didnt tell me? bitch_

Dream smiles.

>Dream  
_we’ve reached the internet stalking phase already?_

>Kayla  
_Yea, had to make sure you’re not a baby murderer_

>Dream  
_I could murder babys if I wanted too_

>Kayla  
_bet_  
_also everyone thinks ur gay and in lov wif ur bsf_

>Dream  
_i know, its our brand ;)_

>Kayla  
_in what? Homoerotic subtext?_  
_...r u tho?_

Dream bites his lip, wincing when it pulls on the piercing.

>Dream  
_Gay or in love with George?_

>Kayla  
_either_  
_u make my gaydar go ding so if ur not sum flavor of homo i’d be surprised_  
_I haven't been wrong yet_

>Dream  
_im pan, or queer, idk_  
_my feelings abt george r smth i try not 2 think 2 much on_

>Kayla  
_Damn, yeet ig_

<<<->>>

Dream was very comfortable in his sexuality. Even when figuring it out, (he remembers the day in eight grade when he watched one of the older high schoolers peel off his shirt after being pushed into the pool by his friends and going ‘huh’) there was never a ‘oh fuck’ moment, it was just another part of him. Just like how his favorite book gene was sci-fi and he hated lemon candy. There was no need to find a label that fit exactly but pan summed it up pretty well, so that's what he used. He didn’t flaunt it, but it wasn’t a secret either, if you asked he would probably tell you but it wasn’t so important that he felt like everyone should know about it.

So yes, Dream was ‘sum flavor of homo’.

George though? Whenever he tried to think too hard on it his anxiety beat him back with a broom, terrified of what he’d find. There were flutters when he flirted back and Dream liked it when George blushed because of something he said, but whenever he tried to parse out rather he liked George or _like_ liked him, his throat constricted and it hurt to breath.

So, Dream didn’t know if he’s ‘in lov wif ur bsf’.

<<<->>>

While Dream thought on his gayness and gently poked at the bag labeled ‘forbidden feelings for George’ with a long stick, Sapnap had responded 

>Snapmap  
_Gogy is gonna b jealous_  
_I JUST REALIZED U Got uR LIP PIERCED??????_

>Dweam  
_yea it makes me look hot B)))_

>Snapmap  
_I bet da subs will agree_  
_u doin facecam today?_

>Dweam  
_no reason not to, every1 knows wat i look like_

>Snapmap  
_poggers_

Dream thinks that having your friends in your phone as their actual names is overrated. He picks up Patches and brings her into his room, dumping her in an indignant heap on his comforter. He stresses over what to wear before thinking that everyone already associates him with the color green, so he could just pull a Quackity and wear a green top whenever he’s recording.

He pulls on a green t-shirt and settles down into his gaming chair. _I really need to get a tripod_ Dream thinks as he props his camera back on the stack of books he used for the face reveal. Shuffling through the little bag of piercing supplies, he grabs the little bottle of cleanser and a little gold hoop. He knows he really shouldn’t be taking out and replacing the stud he has in until the hole is completely healed, but he’s not really one for good decisions anyways.

He unscrews the stud he had in and drops it in the little box with the hoop. He dips a q-tip into the watery disinfectant and cleans it before putting in the new hoop. Dream thinks he looks pretty cool.

<<<->>>

After getting a new bottle of water and opening a window, he’s ready to stream. He, George, Sap, Ant, Niki and Tommy we're all gonna play Manhunt again. Dream was the one being hunted, George, Sapnap, and Ant were going to be hunting with blindness, and Niki and Tommy were going to be in spectator trying to help the hunters navigate.

“FUCK YOU!”

“Tommy-”

“NUH UH UH! He knows what he did!”

Good to know his friends were in good moods today. “Who did what, Tommy?” Dream asked, pushing a fist against his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“George, he fuckin’, wait- SHIT-” Something crashed and Tommy disolves into hyper laughter.

“What did you _do_ Georgie?” Dream snorts, opening Twitch.

“He won’t tell us!” Ant yells.

“Yeah!” George shoots back, sounding like he’s smiling. “That’s cos I didn’t do anything!”

“He knows what he did to me!” Tommy repeats, it sounds like he’s yelling from the other side of the room.

“Shut up child.” Sapnap japs good naturedly.

“SHUT UP OLD MAN BITCH BOY,” Tommy replies with much more fever. 

<<<->>>

“Heya stream! Today we’re gonna be doin’ a manhunt- Heh, yes I will be doing facecam, I gotta set it up first, calm down!” Dream reassures the chat. He listens to his friends intro their streams and yell at each other in the background as he clicks a few buttons and fixes the camera again. Done, facecam live.

“You got a lip piercing?” Niki asks, giggling.

“What?” George asks. 

“A piercing.” Dream leans into the camera and pokes out his tongue to fidget with it. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees George’s eyes widen and his face go red. He winks and smirks before leaning back. It looks like George is using every last bit of his self control not to stare.

“Hot.” Sapnap says.

“You’d think so.” Ant snorts.

“Keep it pg y’all, there’s children in the vicinity!” Tommy screeches. “What do you think George?”

“Wha- Oh! I, uh, it makes him look like a e-boy.” He stammers. Dream has to fight back a smile even though his stomach twists.

“I don’t think you mind though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is really torturing George here, also its damn hard to write ships so technology based but im tryin my best
> 
> Did i? DID I PREDICT HOW HE'S GONNA DO HIS FACE REVEAL??? DID I DO IT
> 
> UPDATE: I DIDN'T DO IT


	6. The working title of this chapter was "everyone apologize to Glass Animals"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, this chapter went through 3 rewrites before I was satisfied! Anyways, the end result is this and I kind of love it, it may be my favorite chapter so far.
> 
> George POV!

He’s right, George really didn’t mind the fact that Dream had a piercing. He also didn’t mind that it appears that Dream is showing off _for him_.

Maybe that's wishful thinking, but hey, a guy can hope.

“You’re right, I don’t,” George smirks, because two can play at that game. “In fact, I agree with Sapnap, it makes you look hot.”

Dream seems surprised at his answer for a split second but then he levers an absolutely devastating look at the camera. It shouldn't work, it’s so comical, with his head lowered and his lip between his teeth, but George shifts in his chair and glances away anyways.

“Oh really? Georgie, tell me more.” He hums, tilting his head up and back a bit, showing off his jawline. George almost laughs because, damn, of course Dreams already mastered the art of acting for a camera. It’s not even surprising, he’s done it for every other medium he uses, Minecraft, Youtube, even Twitter. He’s just able to reach out and _bend_ it into whatever shape he wants it to be, and it just feels right. Dream’s meant to be here, meant to be leaning into a camera, an effortless sort of confidence that seeps through the screen. He’s so gorgeous it's intoxicating.

“Woah, I think Tommy said something about keeping this PG.” Niki laughs awkwardly.

“Yeah, ugh, it’s like watching your parents flirt.” Tommy whines, “Can we just get started?”

<<<->>>

They do get started shortly after that, Dream gives them all blindness and puts Niki and Tommy in spectator. It starts off fine, they run after Dream but lose him almost immediately. Tommy yelled something about him being in the trees, and Ant tried to follow him up but ended up falling off the side of a mountain and dying immediately.

“Ant!” Sapnap cried as Dream cackled in the background.

“How’d you _fall?_ ” Tommy yelled.

“I CAN’T SEE, STUPID. YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE GUIDING ME.” Ant yelled back.

An achievement popped up on George's screen. “Dreams got stone already!”

“What? How?” Sapnap wined. “Where is he?”

“In a cave over to your right!” Niki supplies.

“ _Thank you_ Niki.”

“You’re welcome!” She says brightly.

“I did put you guys on the highest setting for blindness so if it’s too hard I can lower it a bit.” Dream says.

“No! We can do it, can’t we guys?” Ant calls.

“Yeah!” Everyone but Dream calls back. Dream just laughs.

<<<->>>

The next time they run into Dream is in a desert. George has a shield, a stone ax, and a pair of iron leggings he found in a village. Dream, on the other hand, has almost full iron.

“Crap!” George turns and runs away, not trusting his pvp abilities.

“Oh George!” Dream sings, no doubt running after him. “And to think, earlier you were calling me hot.”

“I take it back! I take it back!” George cries, almost running into a cactus. _Stupid blindness_.

“George! Where are you?” Sapnap calls.

“In a desert!”

“Right in front of you Sapnap! Over that river.” Tommy directs.

Dream lands two good hits on George, knocking off five and a half hearts.

“Dream!” George screeches, slowing down to try and eat a steak but Dream catches up and hits him again. “Wha- I’m on one heart! I’m on one heart! Don’t kill me!”

“I’m coming George!” Sapnap yells.

“No, you’re not. In fact, you just ran right past ‘im.” Tommy offers.

“Wait, so you _don’t_ want me to kill you?” Dream says, tilting his head like a curious dog. It’s kind of endearing.

“No!”

“Alright, well, I’ll make you an offer.”

George runs behind a desert well and crouches. “And what’s that?”

Dream smiles, leaning back and taking his hands off the controls, crossing them over his chest. “Kiss me.”

Reasonably, George knows that Dream means shoving their little avatars faces together for a second but with the t-shirt Dream’s wearing stretching over his biceps and his self satisfied smile quirking the shiny gold hoop, it seems like much more. George suddenly has a vivid image of him getting up from his computer and crossing the hall into a different room, the one Dreams streaming in, and sitting down in the other man's lap to push a kiss onto his face. He wonders whether or not Dream would like it if George sucked on the new piercing.

“No!” He cries, because that’s what he’s supposed to do. “I bet your breath stinks anyways.”

Dream sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning forward to control his game again. “Fine, have it your way.”

“No, no, no! Wait-” George digs down a few blocks and covers the top with cobble. “I’ll give you some of my stuff if you let me leave!”

He sees Dream’s name tag float above him, but he doesn’t dig down to George.

“Ugh, Gogy, just get outta your little hidy-hole and kiss me.”

“No!” George digs himself down a few more blocks.

“It’s just a kiss! Come on baby, I don’t want any of your stuff.” Dream smiles wider.

 _Baby_ , Dream just called George baby and he got to watch the way his lips formed the word. George is blushing as he reaches up to pull at the neck of his hoodie.

“Mmm, Fine.”

“YES!” Dream cheers, pumping his fist in the air. George towers up from the little hole he was in and sees Dream standing right there. “Kiss me! C’mon! Just a little _mwah_!”

“George! Don’t do it!” And then Ant is there, iron sword brandished. Dream groans, pulling out his ax.

“You guys make this so hard. I was just about to kiss George! You-” Dream wheezes, “You cockblock!”

“I thought it was just a kiss.” Sapnap yells, George has no idea how he hasn’t found them yet. Maybe Tommy is just that bad at navigating. “Was George about to get dicked down or something?”

“I’m not a bottom!” George lies. “Your mother knows that well.”

“OOOOH!” Tommy replies because he is a Child.

Anyways, Ant is dead now and Dream has all his stuff, so they’re fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be angst, I was gonna have George get angry at Dream bc he thought that Dre was taking advantage of him via flirting. Gog would spew some homophobic nonsense he didn't believe and them b v sad about it for a while but then I decided no! I do not want to write abt depression! I deal with that enough in my life! Our boys deserve some cute flirting bc they r The Best (tm). Consider urself lucky u didn't have to read 2k of Georgie and Dream fighting.
> 
> I live for y'all's nice comments so thank u so much if you left one B^)


	7. When I say no angst I mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not vry happy with this chap, but I hope u guys like it anyway. I promise the next one will be better, no matter what version you read ;)
> 
> Back to Dre

The first new fact of the day, eyeliner is really fucking hard to do. Dream’s hand twitched as he tried to fill in the triangle he had blocked out. Groaning, he rubbed away the smudge with a finger.

Dream was sitting on his bathroom sink, leaning into the mirror, trying to do his makeup. It was going decently until he opened the little bottle of liner. Four failed attempts later, he thought it looked okay so he left it at that. He unhooked the hoop and filled in his lips with red. Redoing the piercing and sliding two diamond-looking studs into his earlobes, he wonders how George will react.

The last stream was gold, easy banter flowing between the two of them easy as air. George likes his lips and the piercing, he likes his arms and shoulders and hands when he runs them through his hair, and Dream knows and likes that he likes it. Dream likes how George reacts, the blushing and stuttering that goes straight to his head, his crotch.

Smiling to himself in the mirror, he hops off the counter and rubs product through his hair. The Amazon box on the toilet had yielded the makeup and some more goodies that he had big plans for. What it didn’t provide though was knowledge on how makeup actually worked, so Dream had spent most of his morning watching basic Youtube tutorials on everything.

The plan for today was to film a video for Georges Youtube channel with Wilber. They had basically made it a free-for-all with coding, opening it to all their friends and letting them fuck with whatever they wanted. It was going to be a disaster and Dream couldn’t wait. He himself had messed with the food, every time you ate something there was a chance it would either give you back the normal amount of hunger, take away two hunger, explode, or do nothing. He thought he was funny.

<<<->>>

Dream decided to be a bitch and turn on his camera right in the middle of George introing. 

“Are you wearing makeup?” Wilber interrupts, sounding bewildered.

“What, no-” George responds.

“Not you.” Dream corrects, smiling.

“You can do makeup?”

Dream scoffs. “No, this was the first time I’ve used any,” He gestures to his face. “Took me a _million_ hours, I don’t know how people do it daily.”

“Eh, it was worth it, looks good dude!” Wilber complements, “What do you think, George?”

“You really need to stop leading on our gay guy demographic.” George says, catching Dream off guard. “It’s _at least_ doubled in size since your face reveal, they’re gonna start to think they have a chance.”

“W-what?” Dream stutters, furrowing his brows.

“You’re straight right? No chance for other guys.”

“Huh?”

George sounds confused and slightly irritated. “You like girls, you do not like guys-”

“I’m not straight.”

“What the fuck.”

“You’re not?” Wilber asked, laughing.

“No? I’m pan.” Part of Dream’s brain is yelling at him to stop, but the far bigger and more rational portion is saying _It’s George and Wilber, they’re not homophobic_.

“Cool! Good for you, thanks for telling us.”

“You’re fucking _what_?” George sounds slightly hysterical.

“Pan? It means-”

“I know what it means,” He cuts him off. “This entire time I thought you were _straight_ oh my god, bitch, I’m gay.”

Dream basically already knew that but it is pretty affirming of his assumptions to hear George say it himself.

“Ah, so you’re the gay guy demographic?” Wilber says, taking this all in stride, bless him.

George's reply comes muffled, almost like his head is in his arms. “Yes.”

Dream laughs, giving George a second to collect himself.

“Do you want me to leave that in the video?”

“Yeah, why not. That’ll be my coming out. I’ll just put a pride flag emoji in my Twitter bio and leave it at that.” Dream shrugs.

“I like it.” Wilber says.

<<<->>>

After George uploads the video, Twitter is a mad house. Dream had put the emoji in all his bios as soon as they finished recording and it had caused a minor stir, everyone wondering what it ment. He had also told the rest of their friends and everyone’s response was basically, _okay, cool_ , Eret and Ant had offered him a _welcome to the community_ as well.

#dnfiscanon had almost a million posts already. Dream hasn’t watched the edited video, but judging by the posts he’s been seeing George has left the part where he came out in too.

 _The news is out, I are gay_ Dream posts because he’s got a reputation to uphold. And then he spends thirty minutes scrolling through different hashtags to see what the community has come up with. It’s a lot of clipped sections of the video. There was new fanart already, because these people seem to never tire, of Dream holding various pan-pride items. Some of them he had makeup on in because of the selfie he posted on Insta. One of the top ones was Dream, Eret, and Ant lined up, each with their respective flags as capes on their shoulders. Dream reposts it with a comment gushing on how talented all his fans are.

He’s really fucking lucky to have so many people support him.

<<<->>>

The second new fact of the day, skirts are hella nice. The checkered skater skirt was really only supposed to be for one thing but it was so stupid comfortable that Dream had taken to wearing it around the house in lieu of pants. It was airy, didn’t chafe after he sat for a while and Dream (even though he would never admit it) liked the way it swished around his hips as he moved. Three other colors were purchased and on their way already.

That, combined with the green merch crop top he plans on releasing to the public in a week or two, made for a fucking adorable outfit. Or hot, depending on how you looked at it. The thigh harness/garter thing and the fishnets Dream also has does help push it in that direction though. 

He may have shaved his legs for this. And cut his ankle open. He has mad respect for women who do this every day.

Basically, Dream was waltzing around his house in a skirt and makeup more often than not. Fuck what society thinks, Dream likes how he looks and how it feels to sit in front of the mirror for thirty minuets and paint his eyelids purple. Sue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I called George a bottom in the last chapter and no one called me out on it


	8. Femboy!Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is slightly more raunchy then any of the other chapters! If you don't want to read abt that, there will be content warnings in the end notes.
> 
> If you want something even more raunchy, you can find that [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462896) I rewrote this chapter, but it technically isn't canon to the little universe I've created so u should probs read this one too.

Dream set up his phone propped against his monitor. He was talking with George just a bit earlier about plans for next videos and had brought up the clothes he bought.

>Gogy  
_What rlly_  
_I never thought u were a skirt kinda guy_

>Dre  
_Me neither but its so comfy like ive just been wearing it around my house_  
_i figured i could wear it in a video or smth i bet the subs will go nuts_

>Gogy  
_oh yea def, maybe u should just wear da makeup first bc i think if u turn on ur cam lookin like a full femboy immediately it would b a 1 hit ko and we would no longer have any subs_

>Dre  
_Lmao probably a good idea_  
_U wanna see?_

>Gogy  
_what?_

>Dre  
_the outfit_

>Gogy  
_Oh okay sure, ft?_

>Dre  
_Ya_

So that’s where Dream is now, setting up his phone to show George the outfit. Okay, maybe it was a little more than just the skirt, _dress to impress_ they say, though in Dreams case it was more _dress to make your best friend flustered because that is The Best version of him_. 

His phone rings, vibrating against the desktop. Dream starles and drops heavily into his gaming chair, making sure only his crop-top clad shoulders were visible to George as he answers.

“Hey!” Dream says brightly, trying to keep himself from pulling on the fishnets.

“Hey Dream, is that new merch?” George says, he appears to be lying down in bed, his hair spayed across the pillow.

“Yeah, I just finished it, I’m gonna release it in a week or so.”

“I like the color.” George says. Dream glances down at the pastel green top and quirks a eyebrow at George.

“You can’t even see it, dumbass.”

George rolls his eyes with a huff, smiling. “I know it’s probably light green, because all your stuff is green.”

“True.”

“Are you gonna let me see the skirt or what?”

Dream smirks, learning back in his chair and crossing his legs, pushing the chair so it rolls back and his entire body is on screen. 

George's jaw literally drops as his eyes scan Dream's body. Dream has to bring his hand to his face under the guise of pushing back his hair to hide his self-satisfied smile.

“What do you think?” Dream says, standing up and brushing his hands down his skirt, smoothing out invisible folds.

“I-” George starts, swallowing.

“It’s pretty neat.” Dream cuts him off, swaying his hips slowly side to side and George's eyes follow the movement. He hums as he moves his hips faster and raises his arms above his head in a little dance that they both seem to be enjoying.

Dream’s high off the way George is watching him, the way his cheeks flush and how his throat bobs when he swallows, and so he turns profile to the phone and leans down slightly, moving a bit faster in a way that he’s only a bit ashamed to say he’s practiced in the mirror.

“Dream-” George groans, his voice hoarse. Dream straightens slowly. “You know what you’re doing, right?”

“No,” He hums, sitting back down. The floodgates are open now, all his feelings for George that he kept hidden so carefully spill out and engulf his thoughts. He’s in love with George, and that's okay. It’s alright, because George is flushed and stuttering, wide open for him.

“God, you know what you’re doing to me, don’t make me say it.”

“What if I want you to say it, George?”

“Fuck you.” And then George presses a button to switch his camera to the one on the back of his phone, pointing it down to where he’s tenting the front of his sweatpants. He feels his breath catch in his throat.

“ _Oh,_ ” that’s a better reaction than what Dream expected to get out of George. He turns the camera back around so Dream can see his hand over his eyes. “I do that to you?”

“Yes,” George whines.

“Well, how about you go take care of it?”

“What?” He takes his hand off his eyes and stares into the camera.

“You heard me, go get yourself a shower and get yourself off. Think about me. And tell me when you’re done.” Dream purrs, pressing his palm against his growing erection and making sure George can see it.

George presses his palm against his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. “Okay.”

“Good.”

<<<->>>

Ten minutes later, Dream gets a snap. Complete with four middle-finger emojis was a picture of a white smear on dark granite tiles.

Dream bites his lip and sends back a picture of the lotion and tissues on his bedside table. _I assumed I had permission_.

A picture of George in a fogged up bathroom mirror, gray towel low on his hips. _you did._

Dream’s hand, fisted in his crumpled bed sheets. _You’re gorgeous_.

A blurry photo of wet brown hair. _Let me see you_.

Dream swallows, standing up and tugging the hoodie off his head and shucking the skirt on his way to the bathroom. He was left in a small pair of black briefs and the fishnets. His eyeliner is running with sweat and his hair mussed as he snaps a picture and sends it off.

Five minutes later, he gets back a picture of the gray towel in a pile on the bathroom floor. _Two times in twenty minutes Dream? Really?_

_Hot_

A snap of George's face, color high on his cheekbones. _I hate you, b my bf?_

Dream’s skirt discarded in the bathroom doorway. _Yes._

_Wait really?_

_duh u idiot, I’ll date u_

Dream receives a picture of George smiling, his freckled shoulders and collarbone visible. _pog_

Dream laughs because he expected nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B))))
> 
> (CW: masturbation is explicitly mentioned but not shown)


End file.
